


Our Happy Ending

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: How do two people repair something they had and lost? How do two people find their happy ending after the end of things when so much seems uncertain and fragile? That is the question facing Lucretia and Davenport a year after the Day of Story and Song.





	Our Happy Ending

The hardest part of all of it was watching him for ten years knowing there was a brilliant mind and a passionate heart trapped behind the veil cast by the Voidfish, knowing that the vacant stare had once been tender and caring when it turned her way. And for ten years, all she could do was watch as he had his good days and his bad days. 

But those days were past them now, the Day of Story and Song a year behind them and the Bureau of Balance converted into the Bureau of Benevolence. Lucretia had been busy working her hands to the bone to undo the damage of the fight with the Hunger, to undo a decade of damage caused by the Grand Relics. 

And then there was everything with Davenport. She missed him desperately after all of it, even throwing herself deeper and deeper into her work as she was. He'd left the first moment he could, taking to the sea like a man possessed. It was as though he was searching for something he had lost, some fragment of himself that the Voidfish had stolen and never given back. 

And Lucretia wondered if perhaps that piece was the piece that had once cared for her. 

The others had received postcards, she knew that much. Merle had been taping his up on the wall in his room on the old Bureau moon base. It would be easy to use those to track Davenport's movements around the world, to see each and every port that had called to him. After everything, though, she couldn't bring herself to do it, couldn't bring herself to know where he was if he wasn't coming home. It was too familiar, too much like what she had watched Taako and Barry go through. 

After all, it wasn't as if he was in the same situation as Lup. If he had wanted to come home, he could at any time. 

Knowing that only made it hurt more. At the same time, she knew all of this was her fault in the end. If she had just talked to them, to him, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe they would still be together. Maybe she wouldn't feel like she had ripped her heart into pieces betraying him like that. 

Lucretia pushed her chair back away from her desk and walked to the window, staring down at Faerun far below. Then she pressed her forehead to the cold glass and closed her eyes. There was so much ocean out there, so much world to explore. She knew how much Davenport would love a world like this with so much to see that he'd never seen before. 

And that was when the door opened.  
  
She turned at the sound, expecting to see Carey or Killian or maybe even Magnus come to visit again. They had been talking a lot lately, discussing his plans for Ravens Roost and how she could help. And talking about Julia. He had forgiven her for what she'd done, even if she hadn't forgiven herself. Though she was felt, most of the time, as though he'd mostly forgiven her because if he had never forgotten, he never would have met Julia. But it was more forgiveness than she had given herself, so she accepted it.  
  
It wasn't Carey or Killian or Magnus or anyone else that Lucretia could have expected to see standing in her doorway. No. No, it was Davenport. His bright red hair was sun bleached and graying at the temples. He even had a beard to go with his mustache. His skin was tanned from the sun, his hands calloused. He looked good. He looked like a man who had taken to his new life with gusto.  
  
"Captain." Her voice was soft, uncertain even. "To what do I owe the surprise?"

Davenport cleared his throat, expression unreadable.   
  
"Lucretia, I..."  
  
His voice trailed off into the silence that had hung between them for the last decade and Lucretia pulled back, bumping against the window. Guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders as she looked at him. But under that was the same affection, the same love that had characterized their relationship since Cycle 79 or so. Not that they had pined for as long as Lup and Barry. Gods, no one in the universe had pined as long as them. No, the change had come after her year alone, after she had grown into herself. But that also meant they hadn't had nearly the same amount of time to build something. Lucretia scattered those useless thoughts to the wind and opened her mouth to try to say something, anything, but Davenport cut her off.  
  
"We need to talk. About a lot of things."  
  
Lucretia felt her stomach drop out, terror swirling through her mind. It was every fear she had ever had, every scenario she had played through when she imagined what would happen when all of this was over and she restored their memories.  
  
"Davenport, please, I-"  
  
He closed the door, stepping further into the room.  
  
"Lucretia, don't. Just wait. I've- I've got a lot to say and I want to make sure I get it all lined up right." He went to sit on the couch against the wall and looked over at her across the vast distance and scant feet between them. "I understand... and I don't understand. What we'd done- Everything with the Relics. It was awful. But you never said anything. You just..." He took a breath. "I would have helped you, Lucretia. If you had just said something. If you had said anything. But you just... You took the choice away from the rest of us." He met her eyes steadily. "You took the choice away from me."  
  
Lucretia looked down, her gaze dropping to the floor. All she could see was the look of inconsolable terror she'd seen in his eyes when she went to find him after she'd fed her notebooks to the Voidfish. But his voice was steady, not like the scared shouting from that day.  
  
"Is an apology really going to fix anything? Can it fix... us? This feels so much bigger than words."

She took a step closer but pulled up short before she could actually reach him. Then she looked up and realized he had a soft smile on his face. It was just a bit of one, but it was there nonetheless. The smile he had reserved for her.   
"I don't know. But there's no reason we can't try." He fiddled with the buttons on the front of his uniform jacket, not quite looking at her now. "I've had a lot of time to- to think, to try and work through things. Lucretia, I'm upset about what happened but I still love you. And an apology would... it would mean a lot, honestly? Not everything, but a lot."

She did close the gap between them then, sitting beside him on the couch.   
  
"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I'm sorry I... I tore you to pieces, Dav. And I'm sorry."  
  
She went quiet then and he put his hand on hers.  
  
"Even if it worked out in the end." He looked up and gave her a smile. "I will say, watching you put up the barrier that finally beat the Hunger? It was beautiful, Luce."  
  
A blush tinged her cheeks and she smiled at him, at this man that she had so long respected and then grew to love. Then there came another knock on the door and she sighed.  
  
"Back to work?" He joked quietly.  
  
She started to stand and he kept his hand on hers.  
  
"I mean it, Lucretia. About trying. I'm going to- I still have my ship. It's tucked somewhere safe for now. But I'm going to stay here. And we can figure out how we get our happy ending together."


End file.
